


This is the Way the World Ends

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, End of the World, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Late at Night, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Not Beta Read, Star Gazing, Talking, Touching, Very Chill, describing why they like each other, i live for soft touches, i love it, it isnt specified whether the world actually ends though, soft, they hold hands for over half of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: The world probably ends tomorrow and Mark and Donghyuck are out stargazing. Donghyuck asks Mark what he would do if the world really ended. Somehow, they end up really talking about it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	This is the Way the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> How are you doing?
> 
> I'm doing fine but my procrastination is doing even better so I wrote this instead of working on my paper for school :/  
> I also kind of wanted to write fluff so have this. A fluffy fic set before the end of the world. Also, this fic was named 'I just want fluff and someone to kiss' in my drafts. Idk it just felt important to me to add that little information. Hope you enjoy!

„Do you think the world is really going to end tomorrow?”

“Mh?”

Mark turned his head to look at Donghyuck who was lying next to him on the grass, staring up at the stars. They seemed closer now than they did normally, while, for some reason, the moon seemed farther away. News Channels had been talking about the end of the world for a few months now but Mark didn’t really know what to think about it.

“I asked if you think the world is going to end tomorrow,” Donghyuck repeated, finally taking his eyes off the stars, instead directing his gaze at Mark. He didn’t seem worried or anything, in actuality, Donghyuck looked as calm as one could be. As if he was asking Mark what his favourite colour was. Mark supposed that was just in his nature. Between the two of them, Donghyuck had always been the calmer and more rational one.

Mark sighed and let his eyes flicker over Donghyuck’s face before replying, “I don’t know. With what happened to the stars and the moon it might as well be true.”

Donghyuck hummed and shuffled closer, letting their hands brush. Normally, Mark’s heart would have jumped in his chest but the sombre atmosphere around them made him feel stronger than was normally the case. There was something about it, the thought of the world ending in a few hours.

“If the world ended tomorrow,” Donghyuck started, demanding Mark’s attention again, “would you want to change anything?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Would you tell your crush you like them, for example.”

Mark hummed and pursed his lips, looking at the stars again. Donghyuck asked just the right question. Would Mark tell him he liked him if he world really ended tomorrow. Mark had to think about it first. He liked what they had now. It was easy to maintain their relationship and he didn’t have to fear Donghyuck rejecting him if he was never going to confess in the first place.

Donghyuck’s hand grabbed Mark’s fully and Mark glanced at the younger boy. He wasn’t looking at him, stars shining in Donghyuck’s eyes. Mark gathered his thoughts and decided to say, “Probably not.” He could practically hear Donghyuck’s follow-up question of ‘Why not?’ so he continued, “Because I like it the way it is. No reason to risk it now.”

Donghyuck tapped his fingers against the back of Mark’s hand.

“So you do have someone you like?” he asked and Mark nodded. There was no point denying it if Donghyuck wouldn’t believe him anyways. “Who is it?”

“Why do you want to know?” Mark countered and Donghyuck chuckled, turning to face him now. Mark turned too, ending in them facing each other under the big stars and the small moon.

“I’m just curious,” Donghyuck whispered and Mark smiled at him softly. “Wouldn’t you be too if I had a crush?”

The moment of truth.

“Do you?”

Donghyuck nodded and Mark’s heart decided then that the calm atmosphere wasn’t enough to stop its hammering anymore. The chances Donghyuck’s crush was Mark were slim, very slim, considering how many people Donghyuck knew. Still, he spent what he believed to be his last night on earth with Mark. Mark allowed himself to hope.

They didn’t say anything for a while, instead looking at each other. Mark enjoyed the time he could spend with the younger boy.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Donghyuck proposed and Mark snorted.

“There’s no way in hell I’m trusting you with that,” he chirped. Donghyuck pouted. “If you tell me yours first maybe I’ll tell you mine.”

Donghyuck’s pout worsened, his cheeks puffing out and his eyebrows drawing together. Mark knew him for too long to be fooled by the act. Donghyuck got what he wanted way too often, way too easily. He wouldn’t get out of this one.

Giving the pouting up after a few seconds, Donghyuck resorted to whining. His second most powerful weapon. Mark wasn’t going to fall for this either.

“Ahhh~ You’re no fun. How can I trust you, huh?” Donghyuck, slightly slapped Mark’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t holding Mark’s. Mark didn’t relent, instead answering, “I’ve only ever held up my end of the bargain. And what about you, huh? How many times have you cheated me out of ice cream, hm? Tell me, how many times?”

Donghyuck giggled, covering his mouth as his eyes scrunched up. Mark smiled softly, carding his free hand through the younger boy’s hair. When Donghyuck’s eyes opened again, they shimmered in the bright light of the stars.

“Okay, okay” he conceded as Mark mussed up his hair. Normally, he’d protest loudly. “I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to judge me, alright?”

Mark nodded and his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair slowed as the younger boy took a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you why too.”

Mark rolled his eyes, impatiently replying, “Yeah, yeah, just get on with it already.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck took a deep breath again. “It’s you. My crush is you. I’ve liked you for a while now. In the beginning it was because of your looks, I’m going to be honest here. You were very cute and you’re cute now too and even when you try to look badass or handsome or whatever you’re still cute. When I got to know you better your personality was cute too. You’re so nice and welcoming and I felt safe with you, no matter what I did. You take my jabs and you tease me back and slowly but surely I felt myself fall for you.

“I don’t think it’s love yet but if the world’s really going to end tomorrow I don’t think that matters anyways.”

Donghyuck looked into Mark’s eyes then. He seemed vulnerable, so different from what Mark was used too. But Mark wasn’t used to Donghyuck confessing his feelings for him either and his heart was going wild in his chest so it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“What- what about you?” Donghyuck asked and his fingers flexed in Mark’s hold but he didn’t pull back.

Mark had to collect himself before answering unless he wanted to stumble over his words so he smiled at Donghyuck and squeezed his hand. That seemed to relax the younger boy a little as the tension in his shoulders visibly lessened. Thinking carefully about what he was going to say, Mark started slowly, “Mine. Well, you’re my crush. For over two years now.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, cutely. Mark’s smile brightened.

“I liked you for your personality first. I liked, and like, how you have such a fiery and sometimes petty personality and yet you’re still so caring. You tease a lot but you don’t overdo it, mostly anyways. I only started really looking at you later. You’re cute too. Your cheeks are so puffy and you have those cute teddy bear eyes.” Mark giggled as Donghyuck scrunched his eyes. “I like your moles too. They’re so pretty. Like tiny little constellations.”

They didn’t say anything for a while after that, just looking at each other. Mark carded his hands through Donghyuck’s hair and Donghyuck traced small patterns on Mark’s hand. Donghyuck spoke up first. His voice was soft and his eyes even softer when he asked, “Since the world is ending soon anyways, do you wanna skip the dates and get straight to the kissing?”

Mark chuckled lowly but nodded. He’d been wanting to kiss Donghyuck ever since he’d first paid attention to the younger boy’s lips. They just seemed so soft and sweet and _kissable_.

Donghyuck rolled on his back, pulling Mark over him and burying a hand in the older boy’s hair. Surprisingly, Mark’s breath didn’t hitch as Donghyuck blinked slowly and a soft smile spread on his face.

“Never thought the end of the world would score me a boyfriend,” he said and Mark laughed quietly, leaning down while shaking his head lightly.

“You sure are something else,” he murmured against the younger boy’s lips, feeling Donghyuck hum under him.

Their kiss remained gentle and slow as Mark’s hand cupped the side of Donghyuck’s face and Donghyuck let go of Mark’s hand to pull him closer by the shoulder blade. They breathed each other in, caressing under the starlight, exploring each other with curious but cautious hands. They didn’t rush anything, neither of them feeling like it was the time or place. Donghyuck didn’t even tease Mark when the older boy’s arms gave up on him and he knocked heads with Donghyuck with a quiet _oof_.

Donghyuck only giggled, his eyes lit by the stars as he caressed Mark’s hair fondly, softly, slowly. Mark sighed and leaned into the touch, settling his head on Donghyuck’s chest and listening to the younger boy’s heartbeat. It was beating steadily as the two of them got back to watching the stars, shining even brighter now.

“If the world really ends tomorrow, would you still want to be with me?” Donghyuck asked and his heart sped up slightly. Mark turned his head to look him in the eyes, fixing him with a soft gaze.

“Of course,” he answered without missing a beat. He wouldn’t ever want to be with anyone else. Donghyuck smiled and pulled Mark up for another kiss. Mark complied but soon got distracted by Donghyuck’s moles, pressing a kiss to every single one he could see. The younger boy giggled happily, scratching Mark’s scalp as he kissed the moles on his cheek for a second time.

“Maybe it’s good that the world is ending.”

Mark looked up and tilted his head, giving Donghyuck a questioning look. Donghyuck pecked his nose and leaned back with the stars in his eyes. He formed the next words slowly, caressing Mark’s cheek.

“Who knows what would have happened to us if it wasn’t.”


End file.
